12 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-12 ; Comments *Start of show: "...beloved, your Uncle John comes bursting into your homes, hotfoot from a magical week at the Isle Of Man TT Races. Almost the only thing I didn't do was win the Wet T-Shirt competition ... third again, I'm afraid." Sessions *Datblygu, #4. Recorded 1992-05-03. Available on The Peel Sessions 1987-1993 (Ankstmusic ANKST 119). *Jacob's Mouse, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-02-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Helmet: 'In The Mean Time' (Single) Amphetamine Reptile *Fall: 'Ed's Babe' (Single) Fontana *'File b' starts here *Frankie Paul: Pon Di Scene (7") Super Supreme *Drive Like Jehu: 'Bullet Train To Vegas' (7" Single) Merge *Datblygu: 'Hymne Europa 1992 (European Anthm 1992)' (Peel Session) ¤ *EC Group Society: 'A Tiny Little Rebel Yell' (?) Torso Dance *Jacob's Mouse: 'Oblong' (Peel Session) *Geater Davis: 'For Your Precious Love' (7") House Of Orange *(news) *Sonic Youth: 'Rain King' (album - Daydream Nation) - "from an LP from Estonia" *Voov: 'Smoke Machine' (12" EP 'It's Anything You Want It To be And It's A Gas') MFS *'File b' ends here *'File c' starts here *Chumbawamba: Nothing That's New (album - Shhh) Agit Prop PROP 11 *Anthony Red Rose: Tempa (7") Montana MTA-6015 *''John describes above as Tempo - 1992 Style. It sounds like Tempa, a Ragga version, see ¤ and a Tempa is on the b side of the above single.'' *Superconductor: Bush Pilot (single - Heavy With Puppy) Boner BR30 *Datblygu: 'Dim Deddf Dim Eiddo (No Law No Property)' (Peel Session) ¤ *Tranceformer: Parametric (12" - Humanoid '93 X-Po EP) Suck Me Plasma SUCK ELEVEN *Big Stick: Bionca Blast (All My Children Mix) (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB 5 *Jacob's Mouse: Fridge (session) *Orb: Blue Room (Radio 7) (single) Big Life BLRDB 75 ¤ *''John is confused about which mix the above is. Some releases have a track called "Radio Edit" which happens to be exactly the same length as the above, which is probably a rename. The Spotify linked file is about 6 seconds shorter. '' *Walter Brennan featuring the Johnny Mann Singers: The Epic Ride Of John H. Glenn (7" - Old Rivers) Liberty 55436 *Viva La Musica: Impression () *'File c' ends here *'File d' starts here *Fall: 'Pumpkin Head Xscapes' (Single B-side of 'Ed's Babe') Fontana *Heavenly: 'Smile' (album - 'Le Jardin De Heavenly') Sarah *Jacob's Mouse: 'Microflesh' (Peel Session) *Maarten Van Der Vleuten: Spanish Fly (12" EP - TZ 7) TZ TZ 7 *''The above previously unidentified track is on a label which according to Discogs is a secret R&S label. 'A higher quality version can be found on Peel Mid 1992.'' *SLUNK: '24 Truck' (LP 'Cowboy Songs For Country Lovers') Nightshift *Poison Chang: 'Gone Clear' (?) Montana *Datblygu: 'Rausch Gift Suchtiae (Drug Addict)' (Peel Session) ¤ *(news) *Vonga Aye: 'Probleme Eleki (album - Docteur Nico & Deyesse)' ADM *'File d '''ends here *'File e''' starts here *Jacob's Mouse: Homophobe (session) *Beretta: Beretta (12") *Crayon: Stay By Me (12" - Moominland E.P.) Harriet HARRIET 012 *Attwenger: Kat3 (album - Pflug) Trikont TRIKONT US-185 ¤ *Ragga Twins featuring Junior Reid: Shine Eye (12") Shut Up And Dance SUAD 32 *Sonic Youth: 100% (7") DGC DGCS 11 ¤ *Th' Faith Healers: It's Easy Being You (album - Lido) Too Pure pure 12 ¤ *X-Sight: The Light (12") Up 12 UPR 001 *Datblygu: Hablador (Chatterbox) (session) ¤ *Chaka Demus: Special Request (?) Top Rank *'File e' ends here *'File f' starts here *Jacob's Mouse: 'A Thin Sound' (Peel Session) *Gibson Brothers: 'Old Devil' (?) Giant Claw *'File f' ends here File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-06-12 *'b) '''1992-06-12 Peel Show L196a1 *'c) 1992-06-12 Peel Show L189a *'d) '''1992-06-12 Peel Show L196b *'e) '1992-06-12 Peel Show L189b *'f) '1992-06-12 Peel Show L196a2 ;Length *03:01:54 *'b) 00:32:36 *'c) '''00:45:48 *'d)' 00:41:22 *'e)' 00:40:25 *'f) 00:08:04 ;Other *Main file originally part of The Andrew T 90s tapes: this reconstruction and repeat share by SIG using five files from two tapers, to both of whom many thanks. *Files 'b, d, f '''created from L196 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Files '''c, e '''created from L189 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Mooo Server *'c, e Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes